


Mother’s Day

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen - Freeform, Mothers Day, Other, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character, connor Murphy - Freeform, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	Mother’s Day

"Okay, so what would a rich lady like?"

"Connor, how the hell would I know?"

Connor sighed, drumming their fingers against the counter. "I just don't wanna fuck this up. That's why I came here. Flowers just die so I thought a pot would be better."

Evan thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, you'll want something sturdy, but those kinds of pots aren't that pretty to look at."

"So it's either between something fragile and beautiful, or sturdy and ugly," Connor huffed.

"I uh- we do have some that are sturdy and nice looking. I can grab them for you," Evan offered.

Connor smiled, "That'd be nice, so yes please."

Evan hummed happily, going into the back room. After a few minutes, he came out with some pots.

"So how long do you plan on working here?" Connor observed the pots.

"Probably after I'm fully t-transitioned and have some extra cash for college," Evan shrugged, setting out the pots.

"Sounds like a good plan," they hummed. "The blue one looks nice. How much is it?"

Evan looked at the price tag, "It's thirty dollars. You s-sure you don't want something cheaper."

"Nah, I'll take it," Connor took out their wallet and handed Evan their credit card.

Evan swiped it. "So w-what'd you and your mom doing for dinner tomorrow?"

"Going out to Applebee's, the whole family is going. After that, I'm probably gonna watch a movie with her afterwards," Connor shrugged, putting their pin in.

"I'm glad things are g-getting better. With you family, I mean," Evan waited for them.

Connor put their signature in. "Neither of them understand what non binary is, but they're trying to use the right pronouns. Cynthia usually asks if she can call me 'sweetie', 'hon', or anything like that, which I'm fine with. I know she's not using a specific label. Larry screws up sometimes but he's still trying to figure this all out."

Evan smiled, "They both try, so that's what matters m-most, right?"

"Definitely," Connor put their card back into their wallet and put it in their pocket. "Wasn't your mom super supportive when you came out?"

"Yeah, I thought she'd be a bit confused though," Evan put the pot in a box. "But then again, she works in a hospital. She's p-probably seen other transgender people there."

Connor grinned, "Exactly why she's so awesome."

Evan gave them the box. "Tell me if s-she likes it?"

Connor grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Definitely. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Got it. T-Text you later," Evan smiled, and let go of them.

Connor grabbed the box, and headed home with a smile.

~*~

"Mom! I'm done making tacos!"

Heidi smiled as she stepped into the kitchen. "Look at you, making tacos on your own. I thought I'd always have to make them for you. Guess I really am getting old."

Evan laughed, "Mom! C'mon, I wanna eat with you."

Heidi went over to him and kissed his forehead, "It smells great, honey. I have a movie picked out."

Evan hummed as he filled a taco shell. "What'd you pick?"

"Love Simon. You made me love it," Heidi made her taco and went to sit down.

"Because there's gay guys or because of the representation?" Evan followed her.

"Can't I like a movie for the plot?" Heidi chuckled.

"I didn't say you couldn't!" Evan blushed.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Come sit down, the movie's starting."

Evan sat by her, taking a bite out of his taco.

Heidi hummed, "This is really good, honey!"

"Thanks," Evan said sheepishly. He turned to the tv.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom."

~*~

"Hey mom, I uh, got you something."

Cynthia smiled, looking at the box Connor brought in. "Really? You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Take it," they gave it to her.

Cynthia opened the box and gasped, "A pot? Oh Connor, how thoughtful!"

Connor smiled sheepishly, "I just thought you'd like something nice. I got it at Pottery Barn if you don't want it and wanna return it."

Cynthia set the box down and hugged them. "I love it, sweetheart. I'll put it on the table."

“Is this just to show Zoe that my gift is way better than her’s?”

“She got me something called a bathbomb. I’m going to try it later tonight.”

“Ha! Totally bragging!”


End file.
